Bleeding Love
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: Cry is a senior in high school with his best friend Anna. When he invites her to stay with him for the night, he discovers a secret she has kept from him for years. When she is in an accident, Cry is thrown into depression. Will he learn why she kept the secret? Will he learn why she does it? Why she bleeds for others? Cry x OC Fanfic. Multiple Chapters. Sad/Dark/Tragic/Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**New fanfic for you guys. This is kinda awkward, since I also wrote a PewDieCry fic...**

* * *

Anna's P. O. V.

I watched the rain as it poured down onto the street. I pulled up my hood and steeled myself to run out into the rain to get home when someone grabbed my arm. I went into defense mode and slapped them away whiling on them with my fists at the ready, until I saw the cold ceramic mask on my best friend's face.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." The part of his face that was uncovered smiled and giggled.

"Jeez, if that's what you do to me, I would hate to be a stranger who grabbed you on accident!" He was rubbing his arm where I smacked him and smiling. I smiled looked into the rain.

"Well, I'm debating whether or not to go home or sleep here. I might drown before morning." Cry looked out at the rain and winced.

"Yeah, it's coming down pretty hard. You know what?" I looked over at him and shook my head. "What?" He smiled and looked right into my eyes.

"You should come stay at my house tonight. It's out of the rain. Besides, I'm on my own, and it gets lonely." I looked out into the rain quickly to hide my blush.

"I don't want to be a burden." He lightly touched my arm.

"You aren't a burden. It would be awesome if you came and stayed with me for a while." I smiled and nodded.

"If you insist, I might be able to stay at your house tonight." He nodded and stopped me as I readied myself to run to his car.

"I'll go get the car and bring it over. Don't move." Before I could respond he ran out and jumped in his car. He drove over and I ran out to him. I opened the door and jumped in, closing it behind me. He smiled and drove away towards his house.

We sat in silence until we were stopped at a stop sign and an idiot on their phone almost drove into us. Cry honked and the guy slammed on his brakes. Cry changed gears to reverse and backed up. We almost hit the guy behind us, but Cry and the guy stopped in time. The man flipped Cry off and I returned the favor, and the guy turned to me until a police officer who had been sitting in the next lane turned on his siren.

The man got a smug look until the police officer got out of his car with an umbrella and walked up to his car. He signaled for Cry to go around and turned back to the man.

Cry turned and went around the man. We drove to his house in silence and by the time we had gotten to his house the rain had stopped. We got out and I shook my hair out of my hood. I caught Cry staring at me before he turned away, blushing. We walked in and Cry smiled.

"Just set your stuff anywhere. You can go take a shower first. I'll wait." I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'll go second. You go first, I have to do stuff first. I'll see you later." He nodded and walked up the stairs and into a door. I sighed and placed my backpack on top of my shoes.

I pulled the pocket knife and sharpener out of my backpack and sat out in the yard. I sharpened the four inch blade and cleaned it. I studied the blade for a moment before I sighed.

I rolled up my left sleeve and stared at the thousands of scars lining my arm. I took a deep, shaky breath and rolled down my left sleeve.

I rolled my right sleeve up and stared at the blank canvas of skin, clean of the scars.

I drew the blade across my arm and watched as the blood welled up. It dribbled down my arm as I drew the blade across my arm again. I drew the blade across my arm until it's entire length was lined with cuts.

I watched the blood flow from the cuts for a moment before I pulled the large cotton pad and ace bandage out of my backpack. I laid the gauze over the cuts and wrapped the Ace bandage over it to hold in place. I taped the bandage down and rolled my sleeve over it. I stood up and cleaned my blade, replacing it in my bag. I laid my bag my the door and sat down on the couch.Cry walked in and smiled. "Your turn." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll just wait. I don't need one." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." I smiled and waved. He smiled and turned around. I pulled a blanket out of the cupboard and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke to the sound of footsteps. I remained acting asleep until I heard the footsteps stop beside me.

For a while they just waited, watching me. After a moment I felt a gentle hand stroking my hair. My arm fell from my side and touched the floor. I had taken my jacket off to sleep, and I had only worn a short-sleeved shirt. I panicked but didn't move.

Cry picked up my arm and slowly unwrapped the Ace bandage and peeled the pad of gauze off of my arm. I heard him gasp and nearly flinched. For a moment he just stood with my arm in his hand, staring at the fresh cuts. Eventually he stood and walked away. I lay motionless until I heard the footsteps return and my arm was held gently again.

He wiped my arm down slowly and bandaged the cuts. He laid my arm back at my side and picked up the other. He looked at it and dropped it and stumbled backwards. After a while I felt him lift my arm again and whisper softly.

"Oh God… How did I not notice?" He stood up and leaned over me. He gently kissed my forehead. As he pulled away I sat up and hugged him in a smooth, quick motion. I remained there, still acting asleep for several moments. He wrapped his arms around me and held me until my grip loosened and I fell back.

He laid me back down gently and laid a hand on my upper arm. He just stood for a moment before returning to bed. I smiled and settled back down to sleep. I woke up at dawn and packed up my stuff. I was about to leave when Cry cleared his throat. I turned around and smiled.

"Good morning. I was just going to go home." He looked me up and down and beckoned to the couch. I set my stuff by the door and sat beside him. He was fully dressed, his shoes on, and his hair was neat and tidy.

"I wanted to ask you when you were going to tell me." I looked him up and down, calculating my next move.

"When were _you_ going to tell _me_?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Fine. I like you. A lot. Now, do you have something to tell me?" I felt my heart come crashing down around me. He liked me back. So many year of holding back, and he liked me back. He never even asked me how I felt about him, or anything about how I felt about anyone.

"Fine. I cut myself." He looked at me sadly.

"For how long? A year?" I shook my head.

"Two." He looked at me angrily.

"There were only enough cuts for one." I shook my head. I pulled off my jacket and rolled my sleeves up to my neck.. He retched and turned away.

Scars lined my upper arms and shoulders. I stood up and replaced the jacket on my shoulders. "Can you just not stand them? Am I too flawed for you? Am I worthless because I can't help it?" I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and I turned away.

I grabbed my bag and ran from his house. I ran down the street to the alley I called home. I sat down on my box and wept. I heard footsteps thudding after me and I stood up.

I brushed past Cry as he stopped in the entrance. I ran to the crosswalk and sprinted across with Cry running after me.

I felt the car slam into me at top speed as it ran the red light. I buckled under the force and fell to the ground as the car stopped. breathing was excruciating and my chest felt awful.

I felt strong arms lifting me and heard Cry calling my name. I coughed and it sent a blinding flash of pain through my body. Cry held me in the street. I heard the faint sound of sirens and Cry yelling. everything faded around me and my vision went black.

* * *

**Yeah, a little dramatic, but how else am I supposed to make him depressed? She moves away? He'd just follow her. She commits suicide? She wouldn't do that to him. Anyways, if I didn't do that, how else would the description make sense? I'm gonna go take some medicine and read for a while. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents

**New chapter today. Sorry, I slept late. But, I think I did a good job. **

* * *

Cry's P. O. V.

I woke from my dream and stared up at the ceiling in the dark room.

I sighed and stood up. I made up my mind and stood, walking out of the room and to the couch Anna insisted on staying. I looked down at her sleeping face. She was so pretty…

I reached out and stroked her hair. She shifted slightly and her right arm fell off of the couch. She wasn't wearing her jacket, so her arm was bare, except for an Ace bandage stretching from her elbow to her wrist.

I reached down and lifted it up. My curiosity won out over my common sense and I unwrapped the bandage slowly. It unrolled to reveal a cotton pad with small amounts of blood seeping through. I peeled the pad away and dropped it. I

I gasped as I looked at the cuts lining her arm. At first I thought she might have fallen on something and cut herself, but as I looked over the neat, orderly cuts, I remembered the knife she always kept with her. She did this to herself.

I stood for a moment, but eventually stood up and walked to the kitchen. I was numb with shock. I grabbed a new pad of gauze and some wet paper towels.

I knelt down beside her and slowly wiped the blood from her arm. I dried the cuts and laid the gauze over them. I wrapped the Ace bandage over the gauze to keep it in place and taped it down. I laid her arm beside her on the couch.

I got a strange idea. I grabbed her other arm gently and looked at it. It was lined with so many scars, I could barely see and untouched skin.

I dropped her arm and stumbled backwards. I felt sadness and fear washing over me. I walked back and picked up her arm again.

"Oh god. How did I not notice…?" There were enough scars there for her to have been cutting for a year. I sighed and laid her arm down again. I looked down at her sleeping face again. She was beautiful. Her face lacked the troubles of her life, innocence blanketing her face. I smiled and leaned down.

_Even if it's just once, I want to kiss her… _I kissed her forehead gently. As I pulled back to go back to bed, but she leaned up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Her grip was tight, but her breathing was still steady. She had hugged me in her sleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly until her grip loosened. She fell back and I held her. I laid a hand on the back of her head and one on her back and laid her back down gently. She was still asleep. I smiled and stood, walking back up the stairs to my room. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I was warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

I woke up before dawn and immediately got dressed. I got on my shoes and walked down stairs. Tammy was standing at the door. I cleared my throat and she turned around, a smile on her face. She was beautiful. I gestured to the couch.

I had already decided to confront her about the cuts and the scars.

"When were you gonna tell me?" She looked at me calculatingly.

"When were _you _gonna tell _me_?" She must have been awake last night…

"Fine. I like you. A lot." I didn't tell her everything. She got a strange look on her face.

"Fine. I cut myself." I looked at her sadly.

"For how long?" She turned away.

"Two years." I saw a lot of scars, but not enough for two years.

"There were only enough for one." She took off her jacket and rolled her sleeves up to her neck.

Scars lined her upper arms and shoulders, enough to rival the scars on her left arm. I retched and turned away. It hurt to see the pain she had caused herself.

She stormed away and I chased her. She had misunderstood. I wanted to help her, to save her from her pain. I stopped in the entrance of the alley she lived in. She brushed past me and crossed the street.

The light was red, but someone on their phone barreled into her. My heart was ripped from my chest and destroyed. I ran to her side and gently lifted her into my lap. The man who had hit her jumped from his car with apologies and frantic words.

"Call an ambulance!" I screamed. I cradled her as she coughed. I heard the sounds of sirens in the distance.

A realization hit me like the car that had just plowed into my beloved Anna. If I hadn't confronted her about her cuts, or been more gentle, this wouldn't have happened. She would still be smiling as we walked through the park. She would still be with me. I would get to see her beautiful eyes again. I held her closer as her breathing slowed to a whisper.

A man in white laid a stretcher beside us and told me to lay her down on the stretcher. I complied and he wheeled her away.

I followed him to an ambulance and climbed in beside her. They hooked her up to many machines and drove at breakneck speed to the hospital.

I was staring at her face. A piece of broken glass had cut from an inch below her chin, over her right eye, to an inch below her hairline. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to turn back the clock and be more gentle. I wanted to help her. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked at the blood streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter with writer's block, so it's less than awesome, so sorry, but I wasn't feeling well. I think I'm getting sick. My head hurts a lot, so I took a nap today. My head still hurts, so the chapters may be a little bad. The PewDieCry fic will still be good because I already wrote the whole story. Anyway, I don't feel very good, so I'm gonna take some medicine and lie down. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have time for writing. I felt pretty pretty sick, and puked a couple times, so I didn't write much. **

* * *

Cry's P. O. V.

I sat beside Anna and laid my hand on hers. She had several machines hooked up to her and bandages all over her. I was holding back the tears as I stared at her face. They couldn't stitch up or bandage the wound on her face, so it was turning into a scar. I just sat and watched her. A doctor came in and spoke softly.

"We found a pack on her body, and a letter inside saying it belongs to you." They handed me a bag that was nearly covered in dried blood. I took the bag and set it beside me. The doctor checked on her and left the room. I picked up the bag and dug around in it. I found a letter inside it that was wrapped around an object. I unwrapped the object and found Anna's knife. I sighed and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Cry,_

_I had a dream last night. I fied, got run over by a car. I have had dreams before, like that. They always came true. I feel like this is another one. So, I leave you with this much. I know I am in danger, and I don't want to endanger you too. If I go running, don't chase me. I'll return soon. Don't worry, I know you worry. I worry for you too. Just let me return, and we can talk. I just need to get out and make sure you aren't in any danger. I'm sorry. I'll be back._

_Anna_

I sat in silence and felt the tears streaking down my cheeks. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest. It felt horrible. I had chased her into traffic and made her get hit. She would have evaded it if I hadn't gone after her.

I stood up and walked swiftly from the room. I walked out the door and hopped into the car. I didn't realize I had picked up Anna's backpack. I had dropped the knife back into the bag.

I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I ripped the mask from my face and cried. After a while, my sobs subsided and I replaced the mask on my face. I drove back home and sat on my back porch.

I stared at the knife from Anna's backpack. It's handle and blade were black. I stared at it until I made up my mind. It felt like all the sadness and guilt were pumping through my veins.

I laid the blade against my skin on my left arm and drew it across my skin. It didn't hurt. It was just a numb relief. I watched the blood flowing from the cut and the pain was flowing with it. I watched the blood as it dripped onto the grass. I stood and walked inside.

I grabbed a small cotton pad and laid it across the cut. It stung slightly, but the pain was amazing. It felt like the physical pain was washing away the emotional pain.

I wrapped the bandage from Anna's backpack around the cotton. I felt my arm drop to my side. I sat on the couch and stared off into space and remembered all the times he had been together and happy. The tears streaked down my cheeks as I remembered the happy memories.

* * *

**Do you guys even like this fic? Is this interesting? Should I continue this? I won't if you don't want me to. I'll upload something else. Let me know if you want me to continue this. I'm not sure I will. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Bye guys. **

**-Starflight**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Hey guys. I'm not feeling very good, so short chapter today. **

* * *

Cry's P. O. V.

I woke up and the memories of the previous day came flooding back. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I stood up and added a cut to the previous one. I felt the pain dissipating into nothing as the blood flowed from my wounds.

I bandaged them and walked out to my car to visit Anna.

I found her with one less machine attached to her body. She looked a bit better, but didn't look like she would wake up anytime soon.

I looked down at her and sat in the chair. I wanted to tell her everything I hadn't gotten to tell her. I wanted her to wake up. I wanted her to live. I wanted to erase everything I had done and make it right. I spoke softly as I gently rubbed her upper arm.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you explain. I'm sorry. I need you. I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." I trailed off as tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard a small laugh. I turned and saw a girl leaning against the wall.

"It's your fault, you know. It's your fault she's laying there." I glared at her and stood up, angling myself between Anna and the new girl. She had black hair and green eyes, with a scar similar to Anna's wound. She smiled.

"She never really loved you. She could never love you." I shrunk back against the bed and turned away.

"No. It's not true." A cackling laugh sounded from behind me.

"Of course it is!" Rage flared in my heart and I whipped around on her.

"Who are you?!" She looked happy as she replied,

"You should recognize me. I'm a virus. My son went after you. He may have failed, but I won't Not with her, and definitely not with you." I stumbled back and sat in a chair.

Another virus.

I heard her stepping over to me. She took my arm and rolled up my sleeve.

"Good, you already started. It must have been her. You really love her, don't you?" She let go of my arm and walked over to Anna.

"Well, how about if I did this?"

She held one hand over Anna's heart with her palm down and held her other hand, palm up, in the air. A yellow mist rose from Anna's body and into the girl's palm. It reappeared over her upturned palm and formed a ball. As it flowed, Anna's breathing got slower and slower and the heart monitor beat slower and fainter.

"Stop!" She smiled and laid the ball over Anna's heart. It shrunk into nothing as the mist drifted back down into her chest. Her breathing strengthened. I sighed and the girl pinned me to the chair.

"If you don't give up on her, I'll drag every ounce of life from her pitiful body." I struggled for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. But tell me one thing. Why do I need to give up on her?" She smiled and laughed softly.

"You're the one who kept her alive for so long."

* * *

**I wrote a one-shot for Sunday. I still need suggestions for the weeks to come. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	5. Chapter 5: Anna?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry. I kinda forgot about this fic. This chapter's a bit dramatic.**

* * *

I was sitting at an intersection, tapping the wheel impatiently.

_I can't forget Anna, can I? _I thought, glancing at the mask on the seat beside me.

The light changed and I pressed down on the gas pedal. A sudden crashing snapped me out of my thoughts as my car was flung sideways and rolled.

My head was bashed around and the car rolled, landing on it's back in the ditch. I felt blood pouring out of a huge gash in my chest from a shard of glass from the broken window. I fell into darkness after a few moments, a siren just beginning to go off in the distance.

* * *

I blinked. I was sitting in a chair beside a bed with a body of a boy laying in it. No, it was my body. I was laying in that bed.

I looked around. No one else was nearby, it was just me. The place seemed barren. I stood up, stepping out of the room. The whole place was deserted.

I walked down the halls, looking into every room. They were all empty.

A sudden explosion knocked me off my feet, sending me flying on my back. I pulled myself to my feet just as a black blur shot past me, knocking me back again.

"Cry?!"

I blinked and whipped around. Anna was standing there, bat-like black wings stretching up from her back.

"Anna?"

She swept past me and pushed her hands forward, sending a bolt of white energy at a figure coming towards us. The figure froze as the energy hit it. Anna turned to me and gestured towards my room.

"Cry, run to your room. You've gotta get out of here."

I watched numbly as she dragged me back to my room. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and yanked my hand out of Anna's.

"No! I'm not leaving you here! I'll protect you!"

I knew I couldn't protect her, and she would most likely be the one protecting me, but I refused to leave her here. She shook her head.

"Cry, you've gotta get out of here. I'm not going to lose you because you were too stupid get out of here when you had the chance!"

My grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. Her normally guarded expression betrayed her fear.

"No. I'm not leaving you here to die."

She shook her head.

"If you stay, I might not be able to protect you."

I shook my head.

"But then I'll just go back into my body, won't I?"

Deep down, I knew the answer, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Cry, if you die here, that's it. You're dead forever. I can't let that happen to you."

Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at me.

Something effected me in that moment. Seeing her vulnerable like that did something to me.

I pulled her close and pressed my lips against hers.

My feet lifted off of the ground, wind swirling through my hair. I couldn't pull away, even if I wanted to. My body was frozen. All feeling faded as light filled my vision.

* * *

I blinked. The white hospital ceiling looked back at me. I sit up looking around the room.

The hospital bustles with life, nurses and doctors scurrying back and froth in front of my door. Shouts filled the hall as Anna bursted into my room.

"Cry!"

She engulfed me in her embrace and sobbed softly into my shoulder.

"Anna..."

My own eyes filled with tears as I held her tightly. A nurse bursted into the room.

"Ms. Nimiko! Please come back here-"

She stopped when she saw us. I closed my eyes and spoke to the nurse.

"Can you please transfer her to this room?"

She nodded and stepped out of the room. I pulled Anna closer and kissed her softly.

"I missed you Anna."

"I missed you too Cry. I missed you too..."

* * *

**This is probably the second to last chapter. I don't know if I'll have any more after the next chapter. There was some drama and a lot of feels. Anyways, that's it for this week guys. I'll see you later. Bye guys.**

**-Starflight**


End file.
